Thornebuckles and Unexpected Kisses
by Tisse Gacioppo
Summary: Luna Lovegood didn't want to spend the summer living with her aunt; the houses were all the same and Luna was sure there would be absolutely nothing unusual to do. But then Luna finds Dean Thomas and it turns out that adventures -not to mention relationships- can be found in the most normal of places. Written for the Luna Pairing Challenge. One-shot.


**Hey, this is a one-shot based on Luna/Dean, it's written for The Luna Pairing Competition. **

**Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter and all its characters. **

Luna Lovegood had been forced into staying with her Aunt Celeste for the summer before sixth year; she was forced into living in a plain, white, two story house- which looked exactly the same as all the other houses that were cramped onto the one street.

She still didn't even see why she couldn't just join her father on his trip to India to find the two headed Yornsnap. Or she could have at least stayed at home by herself. _Yes, _she thought, _staying at home would have been much more exciting. At least home has the stream and the garden. This place has nothing unusual what so ever, it is all so normal. _

Luna stood in her aunt's garden and watched the leaves float around her, one leaf in particular –a red one- caught her eye and she followed it around the garden knowing for a fact that the leaf was not really a leaf but a thornebuckle. Thornebuckles liked to disguise themselves as red leaves –her father had once told her- so this was obviously one of the little creatures.

Luna watched as the red leaf blew up into the air and straight threw her open bedroom window. She was defiantly going to have to follow the creature for further inspection, and then maybe she could write an article on it for the Quibbler.

Luna smiled dreamily to herself; she had been waiting for an adventure all holidays, and climbing through her window to chase after a thornebuckle seemed as good as any adventure she would find around this dull neighbourhood.

Climbing the drainpipe that led up to the window wasn't as easy as she thought it would be; it was slippery with a green substance and she was sure her aunt was going to have a fit when she saw the state of Luna's once white top, but the thought that her father would be proud of her was what kept her going.

Luna slid gracefully through the window and was halfway through congratulating herself on not slipping, when she realised she wasn't the only one in the room.

There was a boy sitting in the desk chair facing the window, his hands clutching a book about something to do with a foot and a ball.

He had black hair and a dark skin tone and Luna was sure she had seen him around Hogwarts before.

"Luna Lovegood?" The boy asked, surprised. Luna found this extremely odd as shouldn't she be the one who was surprised? She _had_ just found a boy in her room.

For the first time in her life Luna –for some unknown reason - wanted to say something flirtatious or cute to the stunning boy sitting in front of her but instead she said –as always- the first thing that came to her mind. "What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded dreamy yet curious as she took in the boy sitting in front of her and wondered if he was looking for the thornebuckle as well.

The boy raised his eyebrows at her in an astonished way and Luna's heart fluttered a little, though she wasn't sure why. "I live here." He told her.

Blood rose to Luna's cheeks as she glanced around the room for the first time. How had she not realised that this wasn't even her bedroom? How had she climbed into the wrong house? For the first time ever, Luna was actually embarrassed. Well only a tiny bit.

The boy waited for an answer but he didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact that a strange girl had just slid through his window. In fact, now that the shock had worn off, he seemed rather amused.

Luna's moral was always that the best answer was the truth, so it was the truth she gave him. "I was following the thornebuckle." She told him simply, fiddling with her butterbeer cork necklace.

"I'm sorry, what?" The boy –Dean; that was his name, Luna remembered- looked ready to laugh.

"There was a thornebuckle out in the garden and it flew up into my bedroom window, your bedroom window, I thought it was my bedroom window as all the houses here look the same."

Dean looked quite interested now, though Luna was sure he didn't believe her.

"What's a thornebuckle?" He asked politely. Though he sounded a lot like Hermione did when she didn't believe a word Luna was saying but decided to go along with it just to be civilised.

So Luna described what the creature looked like and she talked about all she had learned from her father about it. And then Dean stood up and walked over to his bed, where he bent down and picked something up from the floor.

"Is this the thornetruckle?" He asked her, with a smile which made her heart race.

"Buckle," she corrected him, "thorne_buckle." _

Dean laughed, "I knew that." And he held out the red leaf.

Luna reached for the leaf and upon realising how close she was standing to Dean; Luna did something even crazier than everything else she had ever done. She leant forward and lightly brushed her lips against Dean's.

She then pulled back and skipped over to the window, thornebuckle in hand. Dean stared after her with wide eyes.

Luna was just about to slide out when Dean stopped her. 'Why did you come in the window? Why not use the front door?' he asked.

'Where's the adventure in that?' was her reply before she climbed back out the window and onto the roof, her light blonde hair swaying around her.

And then, just as Luna was about to slide off the roof, Dean leant out of the window and pulled on her arm so that she was facing him. He smiled once again and brushed his lips against hers, ever so lightly.

Luna turned and climbed back down the drain pipe, though her thoughts were not on thornebuckles anymore.

**What did you all think? I didn't make it too passionate or anything because it's Luna and I felt that she would be more simple and sweet in a relationship. **


End file.
